


Prank war

by LadyAbigail



Series: Tumblr prompts [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Glitter, Little girl hair supplies, Pink hair spray, Pranks, Reader gets revenge, Reader-Insert, Sam deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Reader gets revenge on Sam





	Prank war

The prank wars had start in the bunker again. It was mostly between Sam and Dean but when Sam accidentally woke you up with an air horn,well, the hunt was on. You planned everything carefully. Dean had given you some ideas with nair mixed in with shampoo or a spoon shoved in his mouth while sleeping but no you had other ideas. You had to make sure nothing was permanent though. That would be very traumatic if it was.   
  
Once the time was right Dean found you in your closet gathering up supplies you bought a couple of months ago. He had absolutely no idea what you were planning but when he saw you gathering things his interest increased rapidly.   
  
"Baby," Dean watched you carefully as you started to dig through the bag you had on the bed. It was filled with a load of random crap. "what are you doing?"   
  
You hold your finger up to your lips to silence him as you start to pull out random stuff. Dean had to bite down on his lip as you pull out girly butterfly clips, hair ties and a can of something. What the hell was that? It looked like a mini can of hair spray. This was going to be interesting.   
  
After clipping all of the little butterflies clips to your shirt you slide all of the tiny hair ties to your fingers  then placed the can of the hair dye stuff in your back pocket. This was going to be so much fun.   
  
Quietly you tie toe out of Dean's room then down to the library where Sam was snoring like a freaking freight train and that made this even more better. He wouldn't know about any of this until he woke up.   
  
Quickly you went to work. The braids were started first. There was a few times you thought Sam would have woken up but he didn't. He just kept snoring away so you kept working. By the time you were done with the clips and the little hair ties covered Sam's head. Some of his hair was in braids while some of it just piled around the little ties and the tiny butterfly clips. Of course you weren't done yet. Now it was time to use the hairspray can. Of course it wasn't hair spray. This was worse but you didn't care. Since you had shaken the can up already you popped the lid off and started spraying. You focused on his roots first then went out. By the time you were done Sam's hair was a nice bright pink you were satisfied. After picking up all of the trash you headed back to the bedroom to wait.   
  
When you heard the scream from Sam a few hours later you couldn't help but smile. Good he was awake. After staying in bed you heard Sam yelling for Dean. It only took a few seconds for the bellow of Dean’s laughter to spread throughout the bunker. That was your cue to get up. When you climbed out of bed and left the room you headed to the bathroom where you heard Sam laying into Dean. 

 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Sam yelled at Dean “How the fuck did you even learn how to do this? 

 

“I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. I didn't do this but it's great.”

 

When you finally got to the bathroom you stepped through the doorway and started laughing. You didn't expect this to turn out this good. 

 

“You did this didn't you?!” 

 

“I did.” You tried so hard to stop laughing but you couldn't. “Maybe next time you'll think twice about waking me up with an airhorn. Also the pink washes out so scrub your hair for a bit and you'll be fine.”

  
Sam gives you a resting bitch face before you turn around and head out of the bathroom. Hopefully the young Winchester would think about pulling pranks on you because your next round would include glitter. 


End file.
